You have got to be kidding me
by A Weird Production
Summary: what happens when a fan of mbav gets thrown into the world she wishes she could join? a whole lot of fun. and possibly romance. a ethan/oc fic
1. i am where?

"Omg! sarah! no dont! wait do it! wait...have erica do it!" i couldnt believe what was infront of my eyes. "i dont care if she doesnt like ethan! if you do it youll be a vampire for the rest of your life!" i stared at the scene before me, not once looking away.

"Jessica Lynn!" shit! i jumped up from my spot on my bed looking at my door. ugh. right at the good part too! well its the ending of the episode anyways. and i have seen it before, like four times. "JESS!"

"im coming mom!" i got up from my bed and walked over the piles of clothes that lined my floor. _i really should clean this up. maybe ill do it after i find out what my mom wants._ i looked at the ground for a couple of seconds and shook my head._ nah ill wait till tomorrow._ i walked out of my room and shut my door. didnt want my annoying little brother in my room. "whatcha want mommy?" i asked her while sitting on the brown love seat.

"just wanted to ask what you wanted for dinner." she asked looking at me. "and to find out what you were yelling about" _oh wow she heard me. well thats imbarassing._

"i was watching 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' and maybe some za?" i looked at the big flat screen tv. _oh course. shes watching a lifetime movie. she always does. well if she isnt watching a movie on chiller._

"za? what the hell is za?" i laughed._ i forgot she doesnt watch my shows._

"its pizza mom. now if you dont mind, im going to watch some more 'My Babysitter's A Vampire'. its a marathon!" i yelled getting up and running to my room. i sat back on my bed and looked at the tv. "ooooo what episode is this?" i had missed the first part of it and the theme song started playing. and like the huge dork i am with this show, i danced and sang along. the song stopped and the show started up again. "ooo its the one with...with...ooooo its 'smells like trouble' am i right? am i right?" i clicked info on my dircet tv remote and did a little jig. "i AM right!" _i am sooo stupid_. i watched the whole episode and then just watched other stuff afterwards because that was the last of the marathon. at about lets say, 12am, i went to bed. halfway into my dreamland where, of course, ethan was there, i started to feel funny. then out of nowhere my bed just swallowed me whole! _what in the name of all things holy!_ _my bed just ate me, what the hell?_ just as i was going to open my eyes to see waht was going on, i landed on another bed. and i know it was another bed because 1. it was way more comfy then mine and 2. i heard male voices. yes thats right, male voices. last time i checked there where no males in my room. _oh gosh my back hurts. roll jess roll! wait not that far! oof!_ and that was the sound of me falling onto the floor. which smelled like boy, and feet. "well hello floor its nice to meet you. how are you doing?"

"dude, i think you broke her." i knew that voice! _oh my...did my wish come true! am i in the world of mbav? oh i surely hope so!_

"hey! im not the one that rolled off a bed. its her fault!" and i knew that voice too.

"your the one that said the spell! your the one that probably did something wrong. you probably messed up the spell and that messed up her brains!"

"i am right here, and i can hear. and ow my head, er, well nose. i landed on that not my head. and WHAT?" by this time i was standing and staring at them. "who, what, where, when and how!"

"uhhh im benny, thats ethan. i cast a spell." he was talking slowly. _that meanie i bet he thinks i have mental issues now. well i do but thats not the point.___"and this is ethans house. uhhh id say its about 8ish. i have magic" _really?_ i looked at him with a look that should have said 'really, you think im that stupid?' "what? i answered your questions right?" i just nodded and looked at ethan. _oh my...he's even cuter in person!_

"my dreams have been granted. thank the lord!" and there are those looks. you know the ones that scream, 'shes got to be retarded'.


	2. the flirting game? i say why not?

"i know that look. i am not crazy."

"okay. whatever you say miss i fall from the ceiling" oh no he didnt! i walked right up to benny and looked him in the eyes.

"i am only here cause of you mister spell master. and yes i might have hit my head on the fall from the ceiling to the bed. so i ask this question. do you know why i am here exactly?"

"you see, benny found this spell thats supposed to bring a girl here and then make her fall for one of us. i didnt want him to do the spell because i like-"

"sarah. ugh. i hate this. and i already liked one of you i dont need no spell for that shiz. anyways. what am i supposed to do now? where am i going to stay? i think you should have planned this a bit better mr." i said poking bennys chest.

"you know what? i like you." he put his arm around my shoulder. can you guess why? yupp its cause i said that i liked one of them without the need of a love spell. didnt they already mess with a love spell? "i guess i should have thought this through. but come on! im benny!"

"yes you are."

"so what are we going to do? my parents are going to be home soon. how am i going to explain having a girl over that ive never talked about before." ethan said sitting on his bed.

"well i could fine a safe way to jump out of your window and then hide in the bushes and then you guys can excort me to bennys grandmas house and then benny can deal with punishment and i get to find out if i get to stay or not!" and i sat next to ethan before benny could. can you guess who i like. i bet you cant! _i cant believe this. it must be a dream. i cant really be sitting here next to ethan morgan the hottie!_ well that gave it away. ha!

"oh come on. way dont we ask sarah to take care of...whats your name?" benny looked at me before practically sitting on my lap.

"ohhh. haha. well funny thing is...i hate my name. soo im going to go by...katelyn! uhh..do i need a last name?" i put my hand on bennys leg. _i wonder if he's ever played the nervous game...hmmmm_.

"nice. thats a pretty name..for a pretty girl. i think we got off on the wrong foot. start over?" of course. he likes me. but i dont really care...i want ethan!

"haha okay. hiya!" i looked at benny and waved at him like i do at my friends after having a monster and coffee.

"well. hello there. my names benny and i do believe you fell from heaven. and i think that cause you look like an angel." and theres his famous smile and wink. okay, i like benny too. what? gotta have backups! but i still like ethan more then i like benny.

"oh wow, what a line. well my name is katelyn and i think that if you want a chance with this" gotta play the game. i pointed at my 'body' and yes those little thingys around body are supposed to be there. i dont think im pretty. "we gotta talk to your gram, im sorry but i do not want to sleep on the streets...im scared of the dark. heh" and theres my shyness. looking down at the ground, hands getting sweaty. blah! thats what i think. i hate being shy but hey, whats a girl supposed to do?

"ugh. fine. but if she starts getting mad, im running out of there like im getting chased by...a zombie."

"i dont think you can outrun zombies very well..."

"yeah. last time you got bit and turned into one." thank you ethan. its like he dissapears and then reapears! ah...so sexy. oh no! im staring! he already thinks im a weirdo i dont need this too! i looked back at my shoes...i mean feet. I HAVE NO SHOES!

"i have no shoes..." wow that sounded alot more sad sounding then i wanted. oh wow. im pathetic. yupp. i am i am i am.

"oh you can borrow a pair of mine when we go to bennys." oh so sweet. i might have a chance! put on the charm!

"oh thanks ethan. thats really really nice of you. considering you dont even know me" aaannnddd SMILE! yes. nailed it! haha i crack myself up! he nodded and smiled at me, almost like he does with sarah! oooooo!

"i actually feel like ive known you. like a while ago, but still i have this feeling that we have met before."

"yeah...in my dreams...i uh...oh crap...wellllllllllll how bout we go now before more word vomit decides to leave my mouth, yah? yah." i stood up, benny got up when i started talking. he started laughing and claimed my boney legs where hurting his arse. well his butt is pretty boney.

"uhhh. yeah..." great ethan thinks im a freak again. so after that akward moment we got ready and left thankfully before ethans parents got there.

"oh benny dear your back. oh hello ethan, katelyn." bennys awesome grandma said sitting on the couch and staring at us. "why dont you explain what happened? benny sit." aha! he tried to get away but she got him! like i said. awesome grandma.

"we didnt do anything! this girl just came out of nowhere! wait...how did you know her makeup name?" oh right. i forgot. i seriously just forgot what my real name was.

"benny i know you did that spell i told you not to, and i know her fake name cause its her real name, in this world at least. i have a question for you boys." so awesome..wait huh? "does she seem familiar to you at all?" ethan and benny looked at each other and nodded.

"i knew i wasnt being crazy. i feel like ive known her for a big portion of my life but then just forgot about her." yay! ethan has feelings that involve me! okay so they might not be the kind of feelings i want but hey its a start!

"theres a reason for that." awesome grandma continue talking! "benny get that book over there. yes that one." benny handed her this really big black book. it looked really old, or at least hasnt been used. like old memories better left forgotten. oh man i just depressed myself. "ah here we are. see this picture? that was about 6 years ago." and i think i just died.

"oh hey!" ethan caught me and no vision, hmmm. well i looked at the picture again. i cant believe it. it so cant be...

"wait what? i-i remember that day." what? how can you remember a day that i dont think EVER happened. how could it? i mean i know i have bad memory but the content in this picture can not be true.

"i do too. thats the day i got my frist kiss"

"well itd be your second if your cousin counted"

"i didnt know!"

"you done?" they nodded. im still in shock. and currently leaning on a ethan that is holding onto me like his life depends on it. "well you all were about 9 years old the day this picture was taken." huh.. "its also the day i erased your memory of katelyn here." now hold the phone...WHAT!


	3. Chapter 3

alrighty. so for the readers of my other story 'angelic demon' i have put that on hold because i cant think of anything for it really right now. so i will try my hardest to update it as soon as i can. so i would like it if people would review this story. view it, review it, fav it, anything! i need feedback. even though i only have two chapters up. but that was in one night! so if i get at least 5 reviews i will upload 2 new chapters tomorrow. and they should be at least 1,000 characters. i cant tell how long they are till i upload them. so feedback from 5 people equals two new chapters.

disclaimer: i do not own the characters of 'my babysitter's a vampire' and only person i own that is in the story so far is jess/katelyn. :D enjoy future chapters!

p.s. remember to review!


	4. loving life

alright people. i didnt get 5 reviews but im updting one chapter for now. oh and over the week like im gunna say 2 days ago, i was in the shower when i banged my finger against the wall and broke my entire nail off. so now im freaking out cause im scared its never going to come back. so anyways review and whatnot.

"so let me get this striaght...im...from whitechapel?" how is this possible? im from a different world! "and you erased their memories of me?" im so confused! and i bet you guys are too.

"yes. here sit down, it looks like you need. you too ethan." bennys grandma said. i sat down on the other couch and ethan sat next to me.

"and im pretty sure katelyn needs air" benny looked at my waist where ethans arms were tightly. oh hey there. i looked up at ethan and he scooted away from me a bit and let me go and looked away. but that didnt stop me from seeing that sexy blush on his face. "but what i dont understand is-"

"why would you need to erase our memory of her?" ethan asked setting his arms on his knees. ah so cute. but i was wondering it too and benny. ooooo i wonder what i am to benny...

"she got kidnapped and it affected you guys so much. you thought she was dead and i just couldnt stand seeing you upset. benny lost a cousin-" and there it is. "-and ethan lost a possible girlfriend" i was pretty sure my eyes were the size of the moon when she said that. and im dead again. and for those of you who havent gotten it, when i say that i mean i passed out a little.

"wait what? i thought i was from another world...and that my name was jessica. how could i be from this world and related to benny?"

"my guess is that where sent there to live a different life with no supernatural beings in your way. thats what your parents wanted. they never liked the fact that you wanted to live here and not with them. so they took you and then they just dissapeared."

"huh...well...i dont remember anything of living here at all. everything i know is from a tv show." they gave me weird looks. better explain huh? "well in my world or at least the world i thought was mine, there was this tv show and movie and thats how i know about things. like you fighting jessey. erica, rory, and sarah are vampires and your friends. well not really erica but it seems like shes getting used to you guys. i know about the zombies, im not drinking any coffee. but the only thing i dont remember is...well you know it makes since." it really does make since that i am from this world and not from the one i thought i was. "i mean i dont really remember that much from when i was a kid and i was hooked on the tv show and movie after seeing ethan and benny. i felt...i dont know. drawn i guess. like not in a 'oooo i like him' kind of drawn, i mean like something was telling me i had to watch it." i looked at benny and smiled. "cousins? i can deal with that. but i am a little sad."

"why? am i not good enough to be your cousin?" oops, got him mad.

"no no no not what i meant at all. what i meant is that im a little sad that we are related cause i had a crush on you. and now that i know we are related its...smaller." que the blush and look down. oh hey i have shoes...ethans shoes. and que more blushing. "wait...so does that mean im staying here?" i looked up at grandma. i am so hoping that i get to stay here.

"of course deary. oh ive missed you so much." she stood up and gave me a hug.

"and i know that if i remembered you i know i would miss you too. and i know you are an awesome grandma from the show. hehe i love the way you punish these guys-"

"its mostly benny!" i laughed and nodded. okay i love my life.

"alright im happy! lets get dome za!"

"yes! i love my cousin!" and que the sound of crushed bones.

"be-nny cant br-ea-the" he said 'sorry' and let me go laughing anf smiling. oh man my life is good! now im not angry that my bed ate me! "so i was serious about ordering za..." we all laughed had some za and then ethan went home and i found out i had a room in this amazing house filled with amzing people. and we all went to bed. but then the next day, i realized which episode hasnt happened yet. re-vamped...


	5. AN ramblings and good news

alrighty guys. so ive been working very hard on making the next chapter. and when i mean working i mean watching revamped and writing down everything they say and what they are doing. after i post the 2 chapters that are going to make up the revamped episode i will post all the notes i took if you want. so leave a review if you wanna see it. and id like to thank skynight1 for reviewing every chapter so far! this is only my second story but its doing better then my other one. in less time then my first story this one has gained more reviews and views! so im going to continue with this story while i gather up some money to buy the book i need for my Angelic Demon story in case i need to buy it. i am currently in the process of moving and constantly have to go to my new house and unpack and clean things. and when im not doing that im sleeping on my moms couch or doing her laundry. so please forgive me if i promise to make a new chapter in a certain amount of time but dont do it. i also have memory loss problems so if i do happen to have the time to make a chapter and i promise to but i dont, its a mental problem lol so im going to try to make another chapter later tonight i got all the info i need for it. just gotta put it all together! so please please dont stop reading! id like this story to make it big! and i understand that i should have started earlier in the series seeing as they wont start filming season two until...well sometime this month and it wont air till sometime in october. itd be really cool if it aired on october 5th! thats my birthday and itd be such a great birthday present! omg i really didnt mean for this to be so long! sorry lol okay so to wrap this up...does anyone know where to find some good ;my soul to take' fanfics? ive been looking for a bug/oc but cant find one thats more then 2 chapters long or well written. well ive found like 2 or 3 but they were made in like march...so if you know where to find a good one thats bug/oc review and let me know! or send me a message!


	6. starting to freak

"hey katelyn wake up!" im going to kill him.

"your dead benny!" i got out of my..it still feels so weird to say. granted ive only been here like two days. well in that time benny found out to never wake me up like he just did. and whys that you ask? well it turns out im strong! haha. so anyways i chased benny out of my room and into his before i tripped on a pair of pants he left on the floor. "ah!" i fell face first onto the ground.

"hey hurry up we gotta head over to ethans. his mom is going to get us pizza!"

"this early?"

"this early? what are you talking about. its like two o'clock. you lazy bum. ay! what it" darn i missed his big head. ugh. i sighed and walked out of his room and back into mine. wait a second. he said we have to head over to ethans...that means ethan invited me? "yes!" huh? i looked at benny with confusion on my face. "you said that out loud. now hurry please. get dressed do your hair what ever girls do when getting ready and then lets go. i wanna be able to get passed level two on the new game ethan has." i nodded and pushed him out of my room so i could get dressed. i like my room. its bigger then my old one. and its not puke green. its purple, which is my favorite color. and the bed has purple sheets and blankets and pillow cases! i looked at myself in the mirror on the desk next to my bed. and before you just assume its purple ill tell you its blue. the first time i looked in a mirror i realized my appearance changed. my dark brown almost black hair got changed to a redish golden color and it grew. before it was to like my boobs but now its to at least my belly button. and it has wicked amounts of layers. i like it. and my dark brown eyes are now a pretty blue color. and the weird thing is, they have a little bit of purple around the iris. i looked around my room for the clothes i had gotten the other day. after about two mintues i had put my hair into a ponytail and gotten changed. i now wore a sleeve less shirt that went to my knees that was purple and some black leggins. on my feet i wore purple flats and on my neck i had black and blue and white colored party beads. for make up i put on some eyeliner.

"yo benny. im ready" i yelled walking into his room. he looked at me from his computer chair and smiled.

"yeah. okay. hey ethan we'll be over in like 2 minutes kay?" of course video chatting the bestie.

"alright. tell katie i said ill see her soon?" benny nodded and i blushed.

"okay lets go katelyn. i want some za!" we walked over to ethans and while benny went to play video games for about four hours with ethan i went to play with jane and her dolls. yes thats right i said dolls. its perfectly fine for 16 year olds to play with dolls. oh! that reminds me, im going to school with ethan and benny. all my classes are the same as ethans! hehe.

"i like debbie. but ethan and benny are still a bit scared of her after i brought her to life" jane says while playing with her debbie dazzle doll.

"haha really? thats really funny."

"jane its time for bed. that you so much katelyn for watching her while i went to the store." i nodded and stood up going to the living room.

"of course the one time we get free pizza is when your mom is treating us" benny was saying as he walked from the window to the couch and sitting on the top of it. i giggled but still they didnt notice i was there.

"the man still has two minutes and forty-nine seconds" ethan looked up from his watch to bennys face. i sat down next to ethan which was either in front of benny or next to him, however you look at it. "hey katie." ethan said looking at me for a second before he returned his attention back to whatever he was doing. benny scoffed and looked at the window still looking for the pizza guy.

"zero chance in that rust bucket. which reminds me, limo or jetpack?" me and ethan looked at him like 'what are you talking about?'

"what?" benny rolled his eyes.

"our ride to the fly off to the moon dance?" and theres his eye roll. "you know my pick but do you think the chicks will dig a strech?"

"what chicks?" me and ethan said at the same time and i blushed. benny nodded and looked back to the window.

"jetpack it is." ethan sighed and looked at the ground.

"benny..i think im out" i looked at him. and benny gave him a 'what the hell are you thinking' look.

"what? d'we gotta go" benny stands up as ethan looks at him. "party, possible chicks, JETPACKS!"

"benny he doesnt have to go if he doesnt want to. i mean im not going. and no its not cause no one asked me." i stopped benny from saying anything he was going to say.

"shes right. i mean ever since we dug up the cubile animus and then sarah got possessed and trashed the house, ive kinda felt like laying low." ethan looked back to the table.

"you can lay low when your dead. thses are the best years of our lifes!" oh wow benny looks slightly pissed.

"really?" ethan looked at me with the cutest confused face ever! in response to his face i shrugged.

"i really hope not." i looked at benny to see him frowning.

"coming up add another name to the white chapels list of missing persons. who its it? stand by." ethan, benny and i looked at the tv.

"missing persons? how about my missing pizza?" they had no clue who it was that was making all those people dissapear. i knew. and man am i scared. what am i going to do? would benny and ethan even let me help them? or would they tell me to stay home? i dont know whats to come. i looked about at benny and saw him grab his cell phone from his back pocket. "im calling it in" i really really hope things happen the same way that they did in the series. i mean i dont want to change things. maybe i should stay home, or maybe i could go to the dance...i dont know what i am going to do when the time calls...i need help.


	7. RolePlay

edit: hey guys! im sooooo sorry for not updating in sooo long. ive been super busy with unpacking and moving and looking for a job. ive also been rping with amazing girls and taking care of my new baby boy. fyi - my baby boy is mah new kitty senior moostache. thats pronounced moose-tache. so ive been thinking and scrolling through tumblr when on rping breaks or other breaks and ive decided on making a tumblr, then eventually a facebook, for my oc katelyn. right now i have converted my tunblr to katelyns and am using my picture for her picture. so im going to make a new facebook for her later on and if you want in let me know.

characters:

benny -

ethan -

sarah -

erica -

rory -

grandma(kinda weird but nessecary -misspelt word alert) -

jessey -

princeble(omg ive never been able to spell this!) -

mrs. morgan -

mr. morgan -

oc 1 -

oc 2 -

oc 3 -

i cant think of anymore characters and thats kinda bad cause i know there are more that might make an appearance in my story. so if you want to join as a character that isnt listed here let me know! and im saying that like 3 other oc's may be added to it. what happens on the tumblr's and facebook's will determine what happens next. however, i want to finish up the revamped episode before adding in any of the oc's. but the other characters will help what happens before the dance starts and then ill make a poll thingy on quizilla asking you to decide what happens in the chapter after the one im going to write later. send me a message on here or send it to my email: karilikesgerard at yahoo dot com. ahaha see what i did there? so yah. gunna post this on tumblr and on the facebook after i make it in like 5 minutes. this is going to be like a major rp/ff! remember your going to be rping as who you signed up to be and you must be active on either site lot with at least 2 days of inactivity. this is going to be a tad hard for me seeing as im still unpacking and shiz. but it doesnt offically start till i get at least benny, ethan, and sarah filled in. so i really cant make the next chapter til i get those guys cause they will be in it. the chapter after that one, and after you guys decide on what you want to happen, i will be writing from a script i made of revamped(took me 2 days and 24 pieces of paper to write down things that only happened with ethan and/or benny).

Edit: also when you ask to join please give a sample of how you rp as the character you want, cept for the oc's. i dont want to end up doing this with people that dont act like the character at all, not to be mean but you have to understand i want to make this role-play as realistic to the series as i can to make it more interesting to the readers.

love,

Jessie Reinhart your author


	8. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Okay so I have given up on this story. I'm sorry but I just cant think of anything right now for it. So instead I have decided to rewrite the whole thing! But from the beginning of the movie and its going to continue all the way until the end of season 2 but im sure by the time i finish with that season 3 will be out. And im just saying that cause i plan on posting 2 or 3 chapters a week and each episode will be put into 2 chapters or possibly 3 as for the movie thats going to be 3 or 4 or possibly 6 as it seems like its going to take lot! And my OC Katelyn will be benny's sister and will be there from the very beginning. So go read 'It's Only Just Begun'! You'll like it i promise. I'll try to get the 3rd chapter out tomorrow, which means alot of writing for me tonight. I love you guys!


End file.
